Hot Chocolate Collision
by amyli888
Summary: Ally had a bad day. A really bad day. So what happens when her day goes from bad to worse, and she collides into her new blonde neighbour, spilling hot chocolate on them both? - NOW ONESHOT


To say Ally was having a bad day was an understatement. She had slipped in the shower, accidentally made a hole in her last pair of stockings, dropped her bowl of cereal, missed the bus, ended up having to walk to work, became very late for work, lost important paper work, and had the blessing of sitting next to a very unpleasant, loud and squirming child on her bus ride home. She was so prepared to just relax with her best friend Trish and some hot chocolate in the comfort of her own little apartment. Never had she been looking forward to their weekly wind down session than today.

Walking back towards her apartment block, she popped into Coffee Culture, the cafe that was situated right across the street. She was convinced that they made the best hot chocolate in all of New York City. Trish disagreed with her, saying that they all tasted the same. That was almost their friendship in a nutshell. They were not always on the same page, but they both clicked in a way that made Ally grateful that she had met Trish in the first place.

After ordering two extra large hot chocolates, she carried them across the street, up the stairs into the main lobby. She had just made it into the elevator when her phone started buzzing. Lady Gaga's Born This Way echoed off the walls of the empty elevator. Ally groaned as the doors closed in front of her. She attempted to balance the two hot, full cups between her right arm and her stomach as she used her left hand to reach into her brown handbag that hung from her right elbow. as she rummaged around for her phone, she yanked it out of her bag before pressing the green button and placing it to her ear. She barely even had time to ask if she was on her way, as Trish's voice boomed from the phone.

"ALLY I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I CAN'T COME TONIGHT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"What?! Why?" Ally's mouth gaped at the news. Of course the one thing that could have made her day better was not going to end up happening.

"Becauseimaybekindasortamighthaveadatewiththisguyijustmet."

"Come again?" Realising that she hadn't actually pressed any buttons for the elevator to go anywhere, Ally tilted her head towards her left shoulder, and squeezed the phone between her shoulder and her ear, before stepping forwards to press number 7.

"Because I maybe kinda sorta might have a date with this guy I just met." Trish repeated, this time pausing between each word, before sucking her breath at the end of her sentence. Trish never normally passed up these weekly sessions for anything, and she felt really bad for breaking tradition with Ally.

"Congratulations Trish! I'm so proud of you! At least someone's having a good day today!" That was true. Ally really was genuinely happy that today was going well for someone, even if it wasn't her.

"So you're not mad?"

"No of course not! Now I have an extra hot chocolate that I have no idea what to do with, but I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"God I love you Ally. Thank you so much for understanding."

"Two things though."

"Anything."

"One. You tell me all the details tomorrow."

"Can do. And?"

"Is he cute?"

"Oh my gosh he is so cute!" Giggles erupted from both ends of the line as the elevator door pinged open. "I better get ready though, he's picking me up at 7:30."

"Go get 'em tiger."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Ally pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call as she walked out of the elevator.

As she walked down the corridor that led to her apartment, she had stuffed her phone back into her bag, when she was met by immediate force and a hot sensation running down the front of her stomach.

"Oh my god!"

Ally jumped back, mirrored by another person, as she realised the events that had just taken place. She had just walked straight into someone and spilt hot chocolate on the pair of them. Ally's eyes widened as she began blurting out her apologies.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I just-". She looked up and was met with a pair of mesmerising brown eyes, and blond hair that seemingly swept effortlessly across his face, hidden mostly underneath a black beanie. Her lack of words was met with a kind smile, before he began to fill up the air with his own.

"No please, don't be. my mum always used to tell me no texting and walking at the same time. Last time I walked myself right into a pole. Left a nasty bump." He rubbed his fingers across a spot to the top left of his forehead as his other hand placed his phone back in the pocket of his slightly faded jeans. Ally unsuccessfully suppressed a giggle before looking down again to reinspect the collision.

She held in her hand two now slightly squashed cup with popped off lids. Since she had been holding them close to her body, she received the most spilt liquid leaving a slightly noticeable patch of brown on her navy blue dress, from the top of her rib cage to her hips, and a little on the forearm section of her long sleeves. A couple of drops had landed on her shoes and on the floor.

But the boy standing in front of her was a different story. She hadn't managed to spill much on him, however since his shirt was bright white, it was about as noticeable as a pickle on a plate of pancakes. She had narrowly missed his zipped open denim jacket, and managed to miss the necklace that he had hanging from his neck. Nothing got his pants or shoes either, just the unfortunate shirt.

She pondered on the irony of the current situation, and how perfectly this complimented the terrible day that she had been having, especially after Trish had cancelled on her. An unintelligent sound that slightly resembled a snort and a laugh emerged from her mouth as she realised:

"I finally figured out what to do with that other hot chocolate."

"Huh?" Ally looked up at the blonde boy who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well these were actually for me and my best friend Trish and I was having a really bad day and I was really excited for our weekly wind down session today that we do every Friday and we always buy extra large hot chocolates and gossip or maybe watch a movie or bake or something in my apartment but this week she cancelled on me because she has a date with this really cute guy and then of course I bumped into you making my day really worse and then-". She gasped at how much she was rambling on about to this boy. "I am so sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this you're probably not even interested I just have a tendency to blurt things out and-"

"Hey…" She peered up at him as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes. "…Take a deep breath." Ally gulped down the air around her as she blushed heavily, before releasing the air back out again. He glanced behind him at the two apartments at the end of the corridor. "Are you 709?"

"Yeah." She wondered how he managed to pick the right one.

"Let me take these…" He bent at his knees a little and took the two dented cups out of her hands to walk towards her apartment. She absentmindedly followed him as he stopped at her door. She just stood there staring at him, before realising that he was waiting for her to open the door. She began fishing around in her bag again for the keys, thanking a higher power for saving her bag from the hot chocolate and opened her door. She stepped in, turned around taking the cups out of his hands and winced at the sight of his shirt. "I am so incredibly sorry about your shirt." He shrugged in reply.

"Nah don't worry about it. It's just a shirt."

"But its white and it'll probably take you forever to get the stain out off and-"

"Hey…It's okay, I can just go buy a new one. No big deal."

"At least let me make it up for it. There's still some hot chocolate left in these extra large cups. I can warm them up if you want. Or I could make you coffee if you aren't a hot chocolate person. Or tea. Maybe." She shut her mouth before she could continue embarrassing herself. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time, and shrugs.

"Okay."

"Really?!" Ally blurted out, before blushing bright red. She couldn't believe the excitement that came from her voice, or why it was even there in the first place.

"Yeah. Let me just change my shirt first." He took a step back as Ally bit her lips in confusion.

"Um… Wouldn't it be easier if you just come in now. I mean, wouldn't going home be an awful long time to go all the way there and all the way back?" He chuckled at her before pulling out his keys.

"I live right across from you. I moved in about a month ago."

"Oh." She struggled to hide her embarrassment. Normally, she would always know who and what was happening around her. She felt a little uneasy about the fact that she had completely missed her new neighbour. She thought in horror about all the important things she could have missed in this past month, especially if she missed something that had been at her doorstep.

"I'll be back in five minutes." He took a step towards his door and stuck his keys in the slot.

"See you in five then." Ally vaguely attempted to display a calm facade as she stepped back to shut the door to her apartment, before the boy turned around again. She quickly glanced up, hoping that he wasn't about to take back his acceptance of her invitation.

"I don't even know your name."

"Oh." Ally breathed a small sigh of relief. "My name's Ally. Dawson. Ally Dawson."

"Well very nice to meet you Ally Dawson. I'm Austin." He smiled back at her for a little whole longer than Ally had expected. It made her feel uncomfortable, but she tried her hardest not to show it. "Moon, Austin Moon." He quickly added before reaching up and scratching the back of his neck, bringing his head down to glance at his shoes. A little awkwardly, he then opened his door and walked inside. He shot Ally a quick smile again, before shutting the door on her. Ally, still with a smile on her face, shut her door. She spun around and leaned her head back against the door with only one word on her lips.

_Austin_.

* * *

Hey readers - This was my first ever story ever. And i had every intention to make this a multi-chapter story that resulted in the true love known as Auslly. Unfortunately, i started this a year ago, and have not been happy about how it progressed. I considered attempting to salvage it and continue, even thinking about rewriting it. but the fact and the matter is that I am too busy. I had my senior year last year, and I'm starting university this year. Whilst I have ideas, I don't have the time to write them. I am also not as strongly into A&amp;A as I was, but will still forever hold the show dear in my heart.

In saying this, I have chosen to re-upload this as a one-shot. I am happy in how this first chapter turned out. This, in a good way, means that I will have time to be able to explore my other fanfic ideas and fandoms too.

To my dear readers, thank you for not giving up on me, and caring about this story. I hope that you will follow me on to my future works. (I'm 3/4 through a new Auslly one-shot I've named Dog Disasters &amp; Dinner Dates ;) )

Thank you with all my heart &amp; with love xx


End file.
